


Fingers on a Fretboard

by CarmillaCarmine



Series: Slice of Life ficlets - Dissonance [7]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 221B Ficlet, 221b, Dissonance, Hand & Finger Kink, Hand Jobs, John has horny thoughts about Sherlock, M/M, POV John Watson, specifically Sherlock's fingers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-12
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2020-10-17 01:49:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20612948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarmillaCarmine/pseuds/CarmillaCarmine
Summary: John has filthy thoughts about Sherlock's fingers.The ficlet is a teaser of chapter 11Dissonance. It's a part of a deleted scene that will be posted as three 221Bs.You don't have to know the fic to enjoy this horny John ficlet.





	1. Chapter 1

The sun had already set when John walked towards the hotel to take a shower. He left Sherlock in the club at the afterparty to rid himself of the beer stain currently adorning his trousers. The darkness created an opportunity for his mind to quiet and go through the good events of the day.

It was always the little things that stayed with him; the smell of the grass in the morning, the feel of the sun on his face, and the sight of Sherlock’s fingers as they slid on the fretboard. John already knew how wonderful those fingers felt on his skin. Sherlock's fingers caressing his face, neck, squeezing his buttocks. One day, he hoped to feel Sherlock’s touch on his naked chest, his abdomen, his thighs... on his cock.

He had gotten as far as imagining Sherlock’s fingers massaging his entrance, pushing slowly, then sliding in. He would feel the calluses on the fingertips of Sherlock’s left hand that he had from playing his guitar. They would scratch and tease and John would need more. John released a moan into the night at the thought, feeling heat rise in his abdomen as well as his cheeks. When or if it ever came to Sherlock’s fingers sliding in and out of him like he had imagined, he might just burn.


	2. Fingers on Wet Skin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John steps under the shower thinking of Sherlock's touch.  
A 221B ficlet for Red Pants Monday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The ficlet is a part of a deleted scene from chapter 11 of [Dissonance](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18358196/chapters/43466693)  
The scene will be posted as three 221Bs.  
You don't have to know the fic to enjoy this horny John ficlet.

John couldn’t get the fantasy of Sherlock’s fingers on and inside him out of his head. In the hotel room he shared with Sherlock, he went straight to the small bathroom.

He was in need of a shower, not only to wash the spilled beer off of himself but also to get his horny cock under control. Since the memorable snog-groping in the swimming pool, he and Sherlock had shared touches and kisses but never more than that. John’s cock was not in favor of the “take-it-slowly” deal they’d agreed on.

John shed his clothes and threw them on a pile in the corner of the bathroom. His raging erection was now trapped only in a pair of red pants. What would Sherlock think of the splash of color that John had added to his wardrobe?

Sliding down the pants, he moaned with the need for release. He was starved for touch but he didn’t want just anyone touching him, not any more. The spray was warm when he stepped under it. His hand immediately grabbed his cock, sending a wash of relief at the touch. The water felt like little needles hitting skin tingling with arousal. John moaned the name he had been moaning in throes of passion for a while now as he imagined the pleasure Sherlock could bring.


	3. Soapy Fingers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John is taking a shower thinking of Sherlock's hands on his body.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 3rd and last chapter of the ficlet that is a part of a deleted scene from [chapter 11](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18358196/chapters/49006274)  
of [Dissonance](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18358196/chapters/43466693)  
You don't have to know the fic to enjoy this horny John ficlet.

“Sherlock…” John’s moan echoed in the small shower stall. He needed to shower quickly and rejoin Sherlock at the after party. 

John thrust his cock into his palm again, knowing he was close to climax.

He paused, squirting soap on his hand and lathering himself from the neck down. Imagining it were Sherlock’s hands on him made the process slower, more thorough. His nipples were hard, needing stimulation. He followed the need and slid his hands over the buds, pinching, groaning at the sensation. His mind summoned the image of Sherlock’s hardened nipples and the piercings that went through them. He balanced himself on the wall in front of him as his left hand travelled to his crotch. He cursed, squeezing it, moving his hand faster and faster, needing the release. With more soap, he cleaned his balls and reached behind to clean between his arse cheeks. 

He usually washed himself quite quickly there but this time he let his fingers linger a moment longer. John’s eyes flew open when he touched his entrance thinking of Sherlock’s fingers. He rapidly took his hand away and reached for his cock, slicking it with more soap. 

He groaned as he came, as he had many times before. He thought that if Sherlock had been bringing him to climax, his mind might have blown. 


End file.
